Sólo ella
by Bet-hana
Summary: Lenalee Lee es la protagonista de este conjunto de drabbles dedicados en su honor. Disclaimer: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Ella es mi verano

**Disclaimer** : **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Palabras: 395**

 **Temática: Verano**

" **SÓLO ELLA"**

" **CAPITULO I: ELLA ES MI VERANO"**

Él era el invierno y ella el verano, o al menos eso creía. Porque para él, Lenalee Lee, era eso…

Su cabello verde oscuro le recordaba a la misma tonalidad que adquirían las hojas de los arboles después de una lluvia veraniega… Porque aquel exótico cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, siempre estaba perfumado con el más agradable aroma, un aroma fresco, como el que emanaba de la tierra mojada.

Su cuerpo junto al suyo le recordaba a la calidez de un rayo de sol. Como su hubiera sido bañada con polvo de hada, su piel se sentía tan suave al tacto. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla… de tocarla, ella era su mundo… y era lo más hermoso y valioso que él tenía, la razón por la que él siempre seguía adelante, la razón por la que se lanzaría a la lucha sin pensarlo, si tan sólo alguien se atreviese a apartarla de su lado…

Luego estaban aquellos orbes lila, que en esos momentos se escondían bajo la cortina de finas y largas pestañas. Aquellos hermosos ojos que lo hacían estremecer siempre que lo miraban, tan brillantes, como pequeños destellos en el cielo.

¿Qué tenía aquella chica que siempre lo hacia sonreír como un idiota al verla? ¿Qué era lo que hacía para que su cuerpo vibrase con tan sólo ver su sonrisa?

Aquella dama, capaz de hacer que un caballero como él, despertara sus más profundos y oscuros deseos… llevándolo a la locura… a la desesperación, que le provocaba aquel magnifico cuerpo, que sólo un ángel sería capaz de esculpir a la perfección, aquel cuerpo que le robaba el sueño con imaginarlo.

Lenalee Lee, la chica que en ese momento dormía en su regazo, lo hacia el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Él la amaba y mucho… su amor por ella era incalculable, infinito, y podría ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para decir que ella lo amaba de la misma manera, porque sin necesidad de palabras, ella se lo demostraba con un gesto, con la mirada, con sus tiernos y dulces besos…

Él, Allen Walker, era como el invierno, y su helado corazón sólo podía ser confortado por aquella dulce chica, que al juntar sus labios con los suyos formaban el otoño, una mezcla de frías ventiscas con el ultimo suspirar de hojas verdes…

Porque eso era ella… Ella siempre seria su verano.

.

.

 _ **Y aquí termina el primer Drabble dedicado a la más linda exorcista *u***_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado uwu yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo xD**_

 _ **Espero subir pronto el resto de dabbles que me faltan por hacer D: ya tengo algunas ideas, pero nada en concreto… no me queda más que seguir echándole ganas xD Pues nos estamos leyendo en el próximo, bye bye!**_


	2. Un cumpleaños para Lenalee

**Disclaimer** : **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Palabras: 493**

 **Temática:** **Ranted: K (plus)**

" **SÓLO ELLA"**

" **CAPITULO II: UN CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LENALEE"**

Eran las dos de la madrugada y un grupo de desvelados exorcistas se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del subdirector. Aparentemente el complejo de hermana, los había citado a tan tempranas horas, con la escusa de una "misión" extremadamente importante.

Un malhumorado Kanda, un aburrido Lavi y un soñoliento Allen esperaban el momento en que el subdirector se dignara a aparecer y les explicara la "misión" tan importante.

– ¡Qué bueno que están todos aquí, minna-san! – Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entró el mayor de los Lee alzando las manos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata la misión? – Fue directamente al grano el japonés.

– Verán… – Komui se acomodó los lentes y sonrió malicioso. – El veinte de febrero se acerca…–.

– ¿Veinte de febrero? – Preguntó Allen entre bostezos.

– Si no me equivoco, ese día es cumpleaños Lenalee – Le respondió Lavi. A Komui le brillaron los ojos.

– Así es mi estimado Bookman Jr. – Juntó sus manos de forma melosa – Mi hermosa hermanita cumple diecisiete años, por lo que le organizaré una sorpresa especial y para eso los necesito a ustedes–.

– ¡¿Una sorpresa para Lenalee?! Cuente conmigo Komui-san – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

– Suena divertido… también ayudaré – Se apuntó también el sucesor de bookman. Komui sonreía complacido.

– Yo me largo… – Dijo Kanda dirigiéndose a la puerta. Komui, Lavi y Allen palidecieron ante la actitud pesimista de su compañero.

– ¡Alto ahí Yuu Kanda! –Kanda lo ignoró por completo y siguió su camino – ¡Si no cooperas, prohibiré la soba en la orden! – Una venita saltó de la cien del japonés.

– Tks.. – Se cruzó de brazos.

– Bien… – Komui se acamó los anteojos – Lo que tendrán que hacer es… –.

Nuestra hermosa exorcista regresaba de una misión improvisada que su hermano le había encomendado, para mantenerla distraída en lo que terminaban los preparativos para la sorpresa. Lenalee se pasó por la oficina de su hermano pero vio a nadie, lo que la extrañó, tampoco se había encontrado con nadie en los pasillos cuando se dirigía a su cuarto. _"¿Dónde estarán todos?"_ Se preguntaba.

Al entrar, vio sobre su cama una caja de regalo y una notita sobre ella.

" _Mi querida Lenalee, he preparado una sorpresa para ti. Dejé un regalo sobre tu cama, acompañarnos en el gran comedor cuando estés lista. Komui."_

Lenalee rió por lo bajo y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Era un hermoso vestido de noche color blanco con listones y detalles lilas.

El vestido le lucia de maravilla, sus cabellos los llevaba sueltos sobre sus hombros. En la entrada vio a Krory esperándola vistiendo un traje de gala.

– Lenalee-san, bienvenida – El vampiro hizo una reverencia y la escoltó hasta la puerta.

¿Qué era lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta? No se lo podía ni imaginar, sin duda estaba emocionada. Quería encontrarse con su hermano, quería ver a todos sus compañeros.

Y lo que vio la conmovió… Sus ojos se dilataron al ver un gran baile preparado sólo para ella.

 **¡Charán! Y aquí está el segundo drabble para nuestra chica, espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Me quede picada con la trama, por lo que aprovechare la temática del siguiente drabble para darle una continuación *u***

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Dejen un lindo review! xD**

 **bye byeee**


	3. No volverás a estar sola

**Disclaimer** : **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Palabras: 495**

 **Temática:** **Genero: Friendship.**

" **SÓLO ELLA"**

" **CAPITULO III: NO VOLVERAS A ESTAR SOLA"**

Había un gran baile preparado sólo para ella. El gran comedor se había convertido en un magnifico salón de fiestas. Estaban todos los de La Orden reunidos ahí vistiendo sus mejores galas.

Vio a su hermano en el centro del salón vistiendo un traje negro. Ella llegó hasta él, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa y la tomó de las manos. Una pieza de vals comenzó a sonar y ambos hermanos bailaban al ritmo de la música.

– Lenalee… sabes que tu eres lo más importante para mí, y sólo quiero que seas feliz – Le sonrió fraternal. Lenalee sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Komui le entregó a su pequeña hermanita a Lavi. Se veía bastante apuesto con su traje de gala y el cabello suelto, Lavi tomó sus manos y continuaron con el baile.

– Lenalee ya tienes diecisiete años, es momento de que empieces a buscarte novio… – Dijo en tono burlón, ganándose un pisotón por parte de ella. Se detuvieron en uno de los extremos de la pista, donde los esperaba Kanda.

Kanda sujetó sus delicadas manos. Sus movimientos era un poco torpes comparados con los de Lavi y Komui. Él la miraba serio, haciendo que Lenalee se sonrojara ligeramente.

– Fe-Feliz cumpleaños… – Dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada. Lenalee abrió grandes los ojos – No me hagas repetirlo – Se avergonzó. La joven le sonrió y escuchó un "Gracias Kanda" antes de detenerse junto a las escaleras.

Hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Lenalee escuchó unos pasos bajar de las escaleras, giró el rostro y se encontró con los plateados ojos de Allen, quien le sonreía dulcemente. Y al igual que sus compañeros vestía un traje de gala negro llevando el cabello amarrado en una coleta tras la nuca.

Se agachó para tomar su mano y darle un pequeño y tierno beso. Ambos se deslizaron hasta el centro del salón al tiempo que la música volvía a sonar. Bailaban acompañando sus pasos con varios giros. Allen la miraba a los ojos y Lenalee se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

– Lenalee para nosotros tu eres nuestra princesa, nunca vas a poder evitar que queramos protegerte… – Se detuvieron en medio de la pista – Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera… Eres una persona que se preocupa por sus amigos, que nosotros formamos su mundo y que sin pensarlo, daría todo por ellos… – Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Allen acaricio sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole dulcemente.

– Nunca dejes de ser nuestra luz y nuestra fuerza… Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti, siempre estaremos a tu lado Lenalee. No volverás a estar sola… – Lenalee rompió en llanto echándose a los brazos de Allen, quien la recibió rodeándola dulcemente entre sus brazos.

Nunca más volvería a intentar huir de La Orden, porque ahora ella era su hogar… un hogar al cual siempre podrá regresar y donde la calidez y el amor de todos sus amigos y seres queridos la esperarían siempre.

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D Esta es mi tercera participación para el reto de los drabbles en honor a nuestra linda exorcista.**

 **Y al igual que yo, también espero que se hayan podido imaginar muy guapos a los chicos con sus trajes de gala uwu**

 **Pues espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo review :3 nos leemos en el ultimo drabble! Bye byeee!**


	4. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer** : **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Palabras: 499**

 **Temática: Emoción: Felicidad.**

" **SÓLO ELLA"**

" **CAPITULO IV: REENCUENTRO"**

Su cuerpo se estremeció…

El aire invernal se colaba por su ventana, el frio le calaba en los huesos, haciendo que lentamente comenzara abrir sus ojos. Sin levantarse fijó su mirada en la ventana, pequeñas motitas blancas caían y se acumulaban sobre el cristal. ¿Nieve?

Tomó una bata de dormir y se acercó a la ventana. Sus ojos lila veían caer los copos de nieve, cubriendo todo a su paso con una espesa manta blanca. Aquel paisaje invernal le hacía sentir melancolía… El recuerdo de su despedida lo sentía tan vivido, que podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo frente a ella, con esa dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"No importa lo que suceda, siempre seré un exorcista"

"Aun que los caminos que seguimos son diferentes… eso nunca jamás cambiara"

Fueron sus palabras… Tan hirientes como dagas en la piel y selladas en cálido abrazo. Su corazón lo sabía… sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería y la última vez que sus cuerpos se acompañarían. En ese momento la tristeza y la impotencia le habían robaron la fuerza a sus piernas, haciéndola caer de rodillas junto a él, que sin soltarla continuaba abrazándola.

"Los amo… a ti y a todos los demás en la orden. Mi verdadero hogar"

Se despidió de ella con una tierna sonrisa. Era un inconsciente… dejándola con el corazón hecho trisas, los sentimientos expuestos y sin que ella pudiera hacer más que verlo partir…

Una lágrima la trajo de vuelta al presente, la nieve caía abundantemente formando una pequeña tormenta. Una luz en el cielo llamó su atención, una silueta cubierta en luz blanca descendía desde una abertura en el cielo.

Aquella figura bajaba dejando una estela tras su paso, como si fueran alas de luz. ¿Un ángel? Pensó ella, hasta que tocó suelo. Una capa blanca rodeaba su cuerpo y un antifaz plateado le ocultaba el rostro…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era él, no podía ser nadie más que él… y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta él. Temiendo que aquella figura se desvaneciera, los cristales que rodeaban sus piernas, se activaron reaccionando a la voluntad de su corazón. Llegó a hasta la puerta…

Y lo vio… de pie dándole la espalda.

No había visto su rostro, y la tormenta no hacía más que distraer su visión. Pero no había duda… era él. Lentamente la esbelta figura giró quedando frente a ella, retiró el antifaz de su rostro y clavó sus ojos plateados en las pupilas de la chica que lo miraban incrédula.

Sus labios se separado ligeramente, formando vapor blanco por el contacto de su cálida respiración con el frio del ambiente.

\- Lenalee… – Le susurró, acompañado por una tierna sonrisa.

Nuevamente la desesperación le había robado la fuerza a sus piernas queriendo hacerla perder el equilibrio.

Pero esta vez un nuevo sentimiento la invadió, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para correr hasta él y lanzarse hasta sus brazos rompiendo en llanto... Aquel sentimiento era felicidad.

 **Y con esto concluye mi último drabble para el mes de apreciación de Lenalee. Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **No olviden dejarme un lindo rw -w- Nos estamos leyendo! Bye byeee**


End file.
